This invention relates to a dice game, and more particularly to a dice game that uses six dice rolled a single time.
There have been many betting or wagering games that use dice. A conventional die has six sides with each side of the die having a one or more pips from one to six. The opposite sides of each die have pips that add up to seven.
Probably the most well known dice wagering game is Craps which is played using two standard six-sided dice. A player initially makes a PASS line wager on the first roll of the dice and winning PASS line wagers are paid even money (one-to-one odds on the amount of the wager). On the first roll, three possibilities are present-a roll of 7 or 11 is a winning roll, a roll of 2, 3 or 12 is a losing roll and a roll of any other number establishes a point to be made. If a point is made, the player continues to roll until either the point is rolled and the player wins his PASS line wager or a 7 is rolled and the player loses his PASS line wager.
The conventional game of Craps includes many other wagering opportunities based on the outcome of two dice being rolled. Some of the wagering opportunities involve a single roll of the two dice and some involve continual rolling of the two dice until some total is achieved or not achieved. For a complete description of Craps, reference is made to Scarne's New Complete Guide to Gambling, pages 259-336, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. See also, Scarne on Dice, pages 64-65 for a discussion on how to figure the odds at Craps, pages 98-99 for an explanation of field bets and page 461 for a definition of a field bet, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another well known dice game is YAHTZEE® which utilizes five dice. In this game, the player attempts to complete a chart which has a plurality of “hands” which may be formed from five or fewer dice. The player has a first roll of the five dice, saves whichever of the dice he thinks are helpful, re-rolls the remaining dice, again saves whichever of the dice are helpful and re-rolls the remaining dice. The player then uses the combination of the five resulting dice as his “hand” for that roll. The player marks on his chart the outcome of this hand.
The chart has a plurality of outcomes such as Five-of a-Kind, Four-of-a-Kind, Full House, Three-of a-Kind, Two Pair and a Chance outcome. The chance outcome is simply the sum of the five dice. When the game is completed, the player with the highest total score wins.
YAHTZEE® only uses five dice and, to achieve a “hand”, a player may roll the dice up to three times.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative dice game to Craps and to YAHTZEE® that can be played in a gaming establishment and that utilizes wagers made by the players, the outcome of which are determined by a single roll of six dice.
It is a feature of the present invention to have each player make a wager on the sum total achieved from a single roll of six dice. A plurality of sum total groups are established with odds associated with each sum total group. When the six dice are rolled, the pips on the top of each die are added up and the winning sum total group is determined. Players who have wagered on the winning sum total group are paid the corresponding odds relative to the amount of their wager and losing wagers are collected by the gaming establishment.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a dice game is provided that is much easier to understand than Craps and in which the player can receive larger odds payouts than are available in a conventional Craps game. The outcome of each game is determined by a single roll of the dice which makes the game much easier to deal and less likely to result in improper wagers and payouts.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.